1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to the field of data transference.
2. General Background
Media products are typically placed in packages on store shelves that allow consumers to read information about the content of the media products. Examples of such media products are Blu-ray discs or DVDs with movies, television shows, video games, or the like. Consumers typically peruse different packages to find out more information about the products of potential interest. Although technology has vastly progressed, the packaging configurations for media products have mainly remained stagnant. Technological developments have simply not improved the in-store experience for many users prior to purchase.
Stores often have to compete with newer online websites that sell the same media products. Such online websites sell those media products and have utilized technological developments to learn about users and provide various incentives to users prior to the purchase of the media products. As a result of such competition, stores selling media products have faced newer challenges in maintaining the same base of customers that previously purchased media products from those stores.